Yagi Yagi no Mi, Model: Ibex
The Yagi Yagi no Mi, Model: Ibex ( ヤギヤギのフルーツ、モデル：アイベックス / Yagi Yagi no Mi, Moderu: Aibekkusu) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Ibex hybrid, or 'Satyr', and a full Ibex at will. "Yagi" is Japanese for "Goat". It was eaten by Kumpa'nia Jaelle. Appearance The Yagi Yagi no Mi, Model: Ibex is a blue fruit shaped like a Red Pepper with various swirls on it and a reletively thick green stem at the top. Its insides are hollow and also possess swirls. Forms Human Norman human appearance. Animal This form transforms the user into an Ibex (a species of mountain goat), larger then would be found in nature. Even though in real life, female goats have smaller horns, both male and female Yagi Yagi no Mi, Model: Ibex users have large, backwards-curving, horns with numerous ridges along their length. At 98 to 135 cm (39 to 53 in). Hybrid The Hybrid form is that of a Satyr. The head and torso of a human, and the powerful hind legs of an Ibex. In this form the user retains the horns of their animal form. Strengths and Weaknesses The Zoan fruits primarily improve physical abilities and allow the user to use his or her three forms to adapt to a situation during a fight to find the form that gives the biggest advantage. Zoan powers are usually utilized for their hybrid form, as this form enhances the physical statistics of the user by combining positive attributes from both the user and the physical-level equivalent of the Zoan species. In their hybrid form, Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as this form uses a combination of both the user's and the fruit's abilities. Skilled Zoan users are also capable of using their powers to shape-shift out of harm's way; this is particularly useful, especially when the Zoan's body has been restrained. In addition to an increase in physical strength and enhanced senses, some Zoan users may have an ability affiliated with the animal their fruit is based off. In this case, powerful legs used for climbing and jumping. Human In human form the user has slightly enhanced strength, durability, stamina and especially strong legs. Animal The user has all the natural physical advantages of an ibex, in comparison to the users own physical strength. Ibexes in particular have great speed, agility, ballance and powerful hind legs used for jumping and climbing steep rock faces. Also, like all moutain goats, ibexes had large, dense horns useful for ramming. They also gain the animal senses of an ibex. Hybrid The hybrid form offers the user the best of both worlds. Their physical strength, speed, durability, agility and balance are all greater as human and animal combined. They retain their animal senses, and the horns of their animal form, that are strong and dense, rivaling steel. The hind legs of an the hybrid form are emensly powerful, useful for attacking, jumping, evaision, and landing safely from a great height. This fruit doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Category:Devil Fruits Category:TheGRAINGERzone Category:Zoan